


【魏白】Slow Hands

by Satoooo



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo





	【魏白】Slow Hands

说起来，白小爷和勋外卖的相遇实属偶然，只是因为白小爷刚刚搬完家后犯懒，不想出门吃饭，所以叫了外卖。当他从勋外卖手里接过外送盒子的时候，他深深地盯了这个外送员一眼。

这外卖小哥，或者是大哥的脸，好像在哪见过。

他们的故事就是从这里开始的。

本来白小爷只是恶作剧的想整整这个人，谁让他和间接害死妈妈的那个老古董长得那么像。尤其是知道勋外卖连咖啡和奶茶都分不太清之后，这种有点恶劣的心态到达了巅峰。

他天天都会叫外卖，买各种各样奇怪的食物和奶茶，指定勋外卖派送。一来二往，两个人竟然不知不觉熟悉起来。

再三来四往，两个人就熟悉到了床上。

因为白小爷发现勋外卖和自己想象的完全不一样，是个可爱的老实人。哪怕他一天之中第三次把他支到离自己家最远的甜品店，他也只会朝冻得红彤彤的手指吹着热气把东西递给他，还要嘱咐一句冬天少吃冰当心着凉。

白小爷小刺猬一样的心就这样被勋外卖涂满了甜腻腻的糖浆。

于是他某天晚上给自己灌了一瓶酒，拨通勋外卖的号码，跟他说有急事让他快点过来。勋外卖匆忙赶来，还没来得及说话就被白小爷捧着脸咬了下去。

勋外卖下意识想要推开白小爷，但白小爷死不松手，无尾熊一样缠在勋外卖身上。

“小孩儿，我不是好人，我以前杀过人。”  
“我知道你改好了，别拿这个噎我。”

“我只是个送外卖的。”  
“你不只是个送外卖的，你是最最可爱的送外卖的。”

白小爷抬头看他，脸颊红红，眼睛亮晶晶，像盛满了带着酒味的星星。

“我最最最最喜欢你这个送外卖的。”

然后他就被勋外卖推倒在自己的小床上。

勋外卖看起来老实又很腼腆，但在床上却是毫不含糊的。连舔带咬又加上温柔的亲吻，白小爷从脖子到锁骨再到胸前都被印上了深浅不一的吻痕。勋外卖的吻一路向下，很快就到了那个炽热的地方。他手上有之前在监狱服刑时留下的老茧，套弄白小爷挺立的前端时，有点粗糙的触感让白小爷一个没忍住就尖着嗓子叫了出来。

但是扩张时又格外温柔，像是在对待易碎的艺术品。最初只是一根手指在娇嫩的后穴里缓慢地抽动，进入的并不深，好像他和他和昂首的小兄弟都一点儿也不急。

但是白小爷很急。虽然他很主动，但这确实是他的第一次。后穴的异物感让他身体里升腾起异样的快感，从隐秘的部位直冲大脑，心里又像是有几千几万只小虫在噬咬，被激起了更深的欲望。他微微抬起自己精瘦的腰，带着点儿鼻音对勋外卖吐出一句“你……你快点儿……”

这时勋外卖刚刚完成了两根手指的探索。他抽出手指，带出些透明腻滑的肠液，又加入了第三根手指。这次和前两次的浅尝辄止不同，他进到了更深的地方四处探寻，终于在隐秘的地方触到了他想要的一点。他戏弄般地用力按下那点凸起，随着快感的连锁反应，白小爷不受控制地喘息起来，在房间燥热的空气里，带着一点暧昧的诱人。

勋外卖忽然抽出了全部的手指。

这时白小爷已经流了过多的汗。汗水打湿了他的碎发，湿漉漉的贴在额头上，脸颊上也飞上两抹酡红。勋外卖抚上白小爷有点烫人的脸颊，两个人交换了一个充满情欲的吻。白小爷感觉到身下的空虚，先是嗔怪地瞪了身边的勋外卖一眼，而后又换了个眼神，伸出舌尖舔上自己的嘴唇，哑着嗓子对勋外卖来了一句“怎么，这就不行了，老年人？”

这句话当然带着邀请的意味。于是下一秒双腿被抬起，早已湿润的柔软后穴完全暴露在勋外卖眼前。白小爷一惊，他感觉到勋外卖炽热的性器整抵着自己的穴口。

“要吗，小孩儿”，勋外卖勾着嘴笑了，“一会儿弄疼了你可别哭着跟哥哥求饶。”

白小爷明知道勋外卖在挑衅自己，可刚刚的前戏已经将他的理智磨去了大半。他的呼吸有点急促，脱口而出的话都有点像是在撒娇，“我才不是小孩儿，我早就成年了。”他抓住勋外卖撑在他身边的手臂，不自觉地捏了两下，“你……你快进来……快点……”

勋外卖也非常顺从的将自己填入了那个饥渴的洞口。

突然的整根没入让白小爷进入了突如其来的应激状态，再加上若有若无地蹭到了那个敏感点，紧张得连大腿根儿都是紧绷的，后穴也猛地咬紧，娇嫩滚烫的肉壁紧紧裹着那根粗硬的性器，勋外卖也被刺激得倒吸了一口气。他捏了一把白小爷雪白的臀肉，“放松点儿，宝贝儿，这样我动不了。”白小爷眼眶含着一点眼泪，咬着牙将后穴放松了一些，但迎来的是更加激烈的抽送。

勋外卖并不是一味鲁莽的横冲直撞，而是更有技术性的，先是浅浅的用肉棒摩擦着柔软的肠肉，而后又直接顶到最深处那个让他身下的人爽到极点的敏感点。白小爷被操得七荤八素，一边丢掉理智的爽着一边又拎出零星的思维想，勋外卖这么熟练，是不是也和别人这么醉生梦死过。

“你是不是……和别人……也做过！”他想冲着勋外卖发脾气，可是出了口却变成一句带着哭腔的喘息。

勋外卖听到他这句像是撒娇一样的闹脾气突然笑出一个孩子气的梨涡，猛地向里一顶，撞得白小爷又是一声不受控制的尖叫。随后他抽出性器，捏住白小爷的下巴湿淋淋地吻了他，舌头卷过他的舌尖，又数过他的齿列。“没有，没有别人，只有你。”然后又戏谑地笑起来，“是不是哥哥把你操得太爽了，就觉得我身经百战啊？宝贝儿，这是天赋。”

白小爷听后也没说什么，只是害羞了一样用手捂住了自己的眼睛。这个可爱的动作激起了勋外卖的性欲，让他想要好好疼疼身下这个小孩儿，于是更加卖力地操弄起来。

后来是白小爷先被操得射了出来，精液在自己小腹上滑腻腻的一片。等到勋外卖快要接近顶点，白小爷已经爽得快要昏过去了。他想要抽出来，肉棒却被小穴紧紧咬住。白小爷泪眼矇眬地看着他，“别出去，就射在里面……。”

勋外卖当然不可能拒绝这种请求。他更加快速地摆动腰肢，把浓精射满了白小爷的穴道。

再后来也不知又进行了几次。有非常激烈的，让白小爷抓皱了床单又抓得勋外卖背上一道道血痕，爽得什么哥哥老公爸爸乱叫。也有非常温柔的，一边缓慢地进入，一边轻柔地吻上白小爷湿漉漉的眼睛和泪痣。到最后白小爷已经不再清醒了，昏睡前的记忆就是勋外卖小心地抱着自己去到浴室，给自己清理身上的痕迹。

 

第二天白小爷睡到了将近十一点钟。  
他刚想要伸个懒腰，腰身传来的酸痛和隐秘部位的疼痛就扯得他一阵呲牙。他一边揉眼睛一边伸手往旁边探了探，是空的。

不仅空了，还冷得连一点人气儿都没有了。

白小爷心里一凉。他又强撑着支起一点身子左右看看，一点儿勋外卖的影子都没见到。

他又气又伤心，倒回床上，整个人都颤抖起来，连坐起身都没办法，眼泪也一瞬间流了出来。他只能冲着白晃晃的天花板大吼了一声，

“勋外卖——！你个混蛋！！！”

勋外卖被人在厨房突然被cue，以为白小爷出了什么问题，急得举着一个汤勺就跑了出来。

白小爷也愣了。随即又被勋外卖这个造型逗笑，边揉着腰边问他，“你举着个勺儿干嘛去了！”

勋外卖这才看看自己手里的汤勺，哦了一声，又跑回厨房把汤勺放下，才像做错事的孩子一样回来站在白小爷床前。

“……我去炖汤了，我想今天等你醒来给你好好儿补补……”

白小爷哭笑不得，又冲着他来了一句，“我还以为你走了！”

“怎么会”，勋外卖在白小爷床边坐下，撩开他不听话的刘海俯身印了一个吻给他，“你看，给你盖章了。这辈子我都赖着你不走啦。”

白小爷这才满意，把被子拉上来只露出一双眼睛，闷在里面软声软气地说，“你不是还炖了汤吗。”

勋外卖一拍脑门，又急急忙忙的朝厨房去了。

白小爷看着他忙碌的背影，又扭头看窗外。窗边的玉兰树已经抽出了嫩芽，阳光透过玻璃洒在他的房间里，照得他暖洋洋的。

真好啊，白小爷想，春天来了。


End file.
